Trapped
by Nikko1jfan
Summary: After hearing a rough house across the street,Cindy finds out that Jimmy is missing.after 10 years of trying to find Jimmy Cindy gives up but soon starts her search again after a certain source helps her find the boy genius.
1. Rough House

**Trapped**

Summary:After a night of hearing yelling and the sound of doors being kicked down at the Neutrons across the street, Cindy wakes up to find Jimmy gone from his home and his parents refuse to tell her where he is or what happened. A few years later, after giving up on finding Jimmy a source leads Cindy on the right track to figuring out what happened to the boy genius.

_Chapter 1: Rough House at Neutron Home_

_Cindy_

I heard nothing but yelling and people crying and begging. I didn't dare look out the window, everything sounded so horrible like if somebody was being forced to do something terrible. All the crying and begging sounded like if it was coming from Mrs. at the same time I heard Neutron's voice yelling "GET OF ME!YOU CAN'T DO THIS LET ME GO!"then I heard a door being kicked down. The moment I finally got the courage to look out side, it was too late. I saw a large black van back out of the Neutron's drive way and then take of for the free way.

I took a look at the house and saw no signs of anyone even being the lights were off and all the crying and yelling were gone. It was the strangest thing I've ever heard but at least it's a new day and I can ask Jimmy what happened at his house.

Narrator(Me)

Cindy made it to school five minutes before the bell rang and to her surprise,Jimmy wasn't in line.

"That's so strange"Cindy thought to herself, "He's always here in front of the line..Neutron would die if he didn't get to class early!Where is he? I have to know what-

"Yo! Cindy!" yelled Libby running over to Cindy. "Oh hey Libby." replied Cindy glumly . "Did you here the rumors about Jimmy?" asked Libby automatically. "What rumor?" asked Cindy. "That he's been kidnapped by some guys in black suites."answered her friend.

"What? Who told you that?" asked Cindy in disbelief,but it might be true especially after all she herd last night. "Well Brittney said that Sammantha told her that Sheen said that Jimmy was kidnapped." "How could Sheen make up a rumor like that? About his own best friend?" said Cindy "Where is Sheen?" asked Cindy "Are you gonna kill him?" asked Libby. "No" was Cindy's reply. "ok then..he's over by the play ground." replied Libby pointing at the play ground that was only a few yards away. "Thanks..I'll be right back." said Cindy walking towards the play ground.

"Hey Sheen!" yelled Cindy as she made her way towards Sheen. Right away Sheen turned arounfd quilly to face the blonde girl.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Missing Genius

_**Trapped**_

_Summary:After a night of hearing yelling and the sound of doors being kicked down at the Neutrons across the street, Cindy wakes up to find Jimmy gone from his home and his parents refuse to tell her where he is or what happened. A few years later, after giving up on finding Jimmy a source leads Cindy on the right track to figuring out what happened to the boy and review_

_Chapter 1: Rough House at Neutron Home_

_Cindy_

I heard nothing but yelling and people crying and begging. I didn't dare look out the window, everything sounded so horrible like if somebody was being forced to do something terrible. All the crying and begging sounded like if it was coming from Mrs. at the same time I heard Neutron's voice yelling "GET OF ME!YOU CAN'T DO THIS LET ME GO!"then I heard a door being kicked down. The moment I finally got the courage to look out side, it was too late. I saw a large black van back out of the Neutron's drive way and then take of for the free way.

I took a look at the house and saw no signs of anyone even being the lights were off and all the crying and yelling were gone. It was the strangest thing I've ever heard but at least it's a new day and I can ask Jimmy what happened at his house.

Narrator(Me)

Cindy made it to school five minutes before the bell rang and to her surprise,Jimmy wasn't in line.

"That's so strange"Cindy thought to herself, "He's always here in front of the line..Neutron would die if he didn't get to class early!Where is he? I have to know what-

"Yo! Cindy!" yelled Libby running over to Cindy. "Oh hey Libby." replied Cindy glumly. "Did you here the rumors about Jimmy?" asked Libby automatically. "What rumor?" asked Cindy. "That he's been kidnapped by some guys in black suites."answered her friend.

"What? Who told you that?" asked Cindy in disbelief,but it might be true especially after all she herd last night. "Well Brittney said that Sammantha told her that Sheen said that Jimmy was kidnapped." "How could Sheen make up a rumor like that? About his own best friend?" said Cindy "Where is Sheen?" asked Cindy "Are you gonna kill him?" asked Libby. "No" was Cindy's reply. "ok then..he's over by the play ground." replied Libby pointing at the play ground that was only a few yards away. "Thanks..I'll be right back." said Cindy walking towards the play ground.

"Hey Sheen!" yelled Cindy as she made her way towards Sheen. Right away Sheen turned arounfd quilly to face the blonde girl….

END OF CHAPTER 1

_Chapter 2 : Missing Genius_

"_What do you want Vortex?" asked Sheen as soon as he saw the sight of her. Cindy then grabbed Sheen by the ear and pulled him closer to her. "Ow!" yelled Sheen. "That's my ear Vortex! What did I do to you?" yelled "Sheen. If you don't want it to hurt anymore, your gonna answer some questions." said Cindy threateningly. "Okay..whatever you want just let go of my ear! Said Sheen in pain. "Not until I'm done interrogating you!" yelled Cindy. "Well in that case, I refuse to talk!"..Cindy pulled Sheen's ear harder. "Owwww!Okay! Okay! I got it! Talk first then you let go of my ear!Shouted out Sheen. "Now..why are you starting rumors about Jimmy getting kidnapped last night?"askedCindy pulling Sheen more closer to her face. "ooohhh..defending your boyfriend now are we?"mocked Sheen with a smirk on his face. "Shut up!I' m not defending Nerdtron! That's the stupidest thing I've ever herd! "Well the truth always hurts Cindy." replied Sheen._

Cindy gave Sheen the death stare as he chuckled. As soon as he saw the way Cindy was staring at him his smile went away."Right answer your question." said Sheen. "Yup..or I'll pull your ear so hard that you'll have a real reason to forget you and Libby's anniversary next week."said Cindy. "That's next week?" asked Sheen nervously. "Look forget about what I said,just answer my question!" demanded Cindy. "Okay well yesterday night I heard a whole bunch of noise going on at Jimmy's house so I went to go take a look." "Alright..I'm with you so far..go on." said Cindy " Well then as I was walking, all the loud noise stopped. I stopped walking and waited to see if something happened." "okay." "But then I saw theses guys wearing black siutes come out from the front door. I quikly jumped into the bushes cuse something told me that these guys weren't any good." "Jeeze you think." said Cindy under her breathe. "When I looked back at Jimmy's house, I saw them dragging a body out under a blanket.(Cindy's eyes widened with fear) They put the body in the van and then they took off."said Sheen. "I think they were taking Jimmy's body out. But I don't belive that they killed him because I saw the body breathing..he was just unconscious." said Sheen

Cindy was on the verge of tears. "Uhh..Cindy?Can you let go of my ear now? Asked Sheen in pain. Right away Cindy let go of Sheen's ear. Sheen started to rub his ear and then looked back at Cindy. "I wish I could tell you more but that's all I saw. "What did you do after they left?" asked Cindy holding back her tears as much as she can. "Well the first thing I did was check his house." replied Sheen still rubbing his ear which was now completely red. "And?" "Well..all the lights were off and it seemed like everyone was asleep. So I went back to my house and tried to see if anything is unusual the next morning."answered Sheen. "Well the only thing that is unusual is that Jimmy is missing and that I'm talking to you free willed." said Cindy. "Well what can we do about Jimmy? We have no clue where he is." said thought for a moment and then an idea hit her. "We might not have a clue where Jimmy is..but his parents might."Said Cindy with hope growing in her heart again. "oohh..good idea." said Sheen giving Cindy a thumbs up.

"Okay so after school, you and me are gonna go visit the Neutrons and ask them where Jimmy ?" asked Cindy. "Got and Cindy?" "Yes?" "Why don't you just admit that you like Jimmy?" asked Sheen. "What? Eww! Grows! What makes you think that I like him?"Cindy was about to start laughing until she saw that Sheen wasn't messing expression was serious. "You know, he likes you a lot too." Said Sheen scratching the back of his head. "What makes you say that?" asked Cindy. "He told me, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out when he really cares about to tell you the truth..he's risked his life more to save you than he has with anyone." replied Sheen. Cindy smiled joyfully knowing that she was like Jimmy's prized possesion, but now she wasn't the one who needed to be time, it was him. "Not only that but he also talks about you way to much.I mean it first starts out as just saying how angry you make him and then he starts talking about how he loves the way you smile and well pretty much after that..I already lost him in the stars of infatuation." said Sheen. Soon afterwards, the bell rang. "Okay Sheen remember the plan after school." said Cindy walking towards the classroom. "No problemo Cindy." replied Sheen as they entered the class….

End of Capter 2


	3. Meet the Parents

_**Trapped**_

_Summary:After a night of hearing yelling and the sound of doors being kicked down at the Neutrons across the street, Cindy wakes up to find Jimmy gone from his home and his parents refuse to tell her where he is or what happened. A few years later, after giving up on finding Jimmy a source leads Cindy on the right track to figuring out what happened to the boy and review_

_Chapter 1: Rough House at Neutron Home_

_Cindy_

I heard nothing but yelling and people crying and begging. I didn't dare look out the window, everything sounded so horrible like if somebody was being forced to do something terrible. All the crying and begging sounded like if it was coming from Mrs. at the same time I heard Neutron's voice yelling "GET OF ME!YOU CAN'T DO THIS LET ME GO!"then I heard a door being kicked down. The moment I finally got the courage to look out side, it was too late. I saw a large black van back out of the Neutron's drive way and then take of for the free way.

I took a look at the house and saw no signs of anyone even being the lights were off and all the crying and yelling were gone. It was the strangest thing I've ever heard but at least it's a new day and I can ask Jimmy what happened at his house.

Narrator(Me)

Cindy made it to school five minutes before the bell rang and to her surprise,Jimmy wasn't in line.

"That's so strange"Cindy thought to herself, "He's always here in front of the line..Neutron would die if he didn't get to class early!Where is he? I have to know what-

"Yo! Cindy!" yelled Libby running over to Cindy. "Oh hey Libby." replied Cindy glumly. "Did you here the rumors about Jimmy?" asked Libby automatically. "What rumor?" asked Cindy. "That he's been kidnapped by some guys in black suites."answered her friend.

"What? Who told you that?" asked Cindy in disbelief,but it might be true especially after all she herd last night. "Well Brittney said that Sammantha told her that Sheen said that Jimmy was kidnapped." "How could Sheen make up a rumor like that? About his own best friend?" said Cindy "Where is Sheen?" asked Cindy "Are you gonna kill him?" asked Libby. "No" was Cindy's reply. "ok then..he's over by the play ground." replied Libby pointing at the play ground that was only a few yards away. "Thanks..I'll be right back." said Cindy walking towards the play ground.

"Hey Sheen!" yelled Cindy as she made her way towards Sheen. Right away Sheen turned arounfd quilly to face the blonde girl….

END OF CHAPTER 1

_Chapter 2 : Missing Genius_

"_What do you want Vortex?" asked Sheen as soon as he saw the sight of her. Cindy then grabbed Sheen by the ear and pulled him closer to her. "Ow!" yelled Sheen. "That's my ear Vortex! What did I do to you?" yelled "Sheen. If you don't want it to hurt anymore, your gonna answer some questions." said Cindy threateningly. "Okay..whatever you want just let go of my ear! Said Sheen in pain. "Not until I'm done interrogating you!" yelled Cindy. "Well in that case, I refuse to talk!"..Cindy pulled Sheen's ear harder. "Owwww!Okay! Okay! I got it! Talk first then you let go of my ear!Shouted out Sheen. "Now..why are you starting rumors about Jimmy getting kidnapped last night?"askedCindy pulling Sheen more closer to her face. "ooohhh..defending your boyfriend now are we?"mocked Sheen with a smirk on his face. "Shut up!I' m not defending Nerdtron! That's the stupidest thing I've ever herd! "Well the truth always hurts Cindy." replied Sheen._

Cindy gave Sheen the death stare as he chuckled. As soon as he saw the way Cindy was staring at him his smile went away."Right answer your question." said Sheen. "Yup..or I'll pull your ear so hard that you'll have a real reason to forget you and Libby's anniversary next week."said Cindy. "That's next week?" asked Sheen nervously. "Look forget about what I said,just answer my question!" demanded Cindy. "Okay well yesterday night I heard a whole bunch of noise going on at Jimmy's house so I went to go take a look." "Alright..I'm with you so far..go on." said Cindy " Well then as I was walking, all the loud noise stopped. I stopped walking and waited to see if something happened." "okay." "But then I saw theses guys wearing black siutes come out from the front door. I quikly jumped into the bushes cuse something told me that these guys weren't any good." "Jeeze you think." said Cindy under her breathe. "When I looked back at Jimmy's house, I saw them dragging a body out under a blanket.(Cindy's eyes widened with fear) They put the body in the van and then they took off."said Sheen. "I think they were taking Jimmy's body out. But I don't belive that they killed him because I saw the body breathing..he was just unconscious." said Sheen

Cindy was on the verge of tears. "Uhh..Cindy?Can you let go of my ear now? Asked Sheen in pain. Right away Cindy let go of Sheen's ear. Sheen started to rub his ear and then looked back at Cindy. "I wish I could tell you more but that's all I saw. "What did you do after they left?" asked Cindy holding back her tears as much as she can. "Well the first thing I did was check his house." replied Sheen still rubbing his ear which was now completely red. "And?" "Well..all the lights were off and it seemed like everyone was asleep. So I went back to my house and tried to see if anything is unusual the next morning."answered Sheen. "Well the only thing that is unusual is that Jimmy is missing and that I'm talking to you free willed." said Cindy. "Well what can we do about Jimmy? We have no clue where he is." said thought for a moment and then an idea hit her. "We might not have a clue where Jimmy is..but his parents might."Said Cindy with hope growing in her heart again. "oohh..good idea." said Sheen giving Cindy a thumbs up.

"Okay so after school, you and me are gonna go visit the Neutrons and ask them where Jimmy ?" asked Cindy. "Got and Cindy?" "Yes?" "Why don't you just admit that you like Jimmy?" asked Sheen. "What? Eww! Grows! What makes you think that I like him?"Cindy was about to start laughing until she saw that Sheen wasn't messing expression was serious. "You know, he likes you a lot too." Said Sheen scratching the back of his head. "What makes you say that?" asked Cindy. "He told me, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out when he really cares about to tell you the truth..he's risked his life more to save you than he has with anyone." replied Sheen. Cindy smiled joyfully knowing that she was like Jimmy's prized possesion, but now she wasn't the one who needed to be time, it was him. "Not only that but he also talks about you way to much.I mean it first starts out as just saying how angry you make him and then he starts talking about how he loves the way you smile and well pretty much after that..I already lost him in the stars of infatuation." said Sheen. Soon afterwards, the bell rang. "Okay Sheen remember the plan after school." said Cindy walking towards the classroom. "No problemo Cindy." replied Sheen as they entered the class….

End of Capter 2


End file.
